


Separated

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [44]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reunions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N and Zuko are constantly arguing because of his stubbornness, and it isn’t until they are separated that they truly realize how much they need each other.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Separated

Iroh cheerfuly hummed as he served you tea. Both Zuko and you refused to look at each other. You had run out of patience, and so had he.

Perhaps his uncle was more benevolent and lenient, but you weren’t. Like Iroh, you had realized Zuko’s struggle, and you saw the good and kindness in him as well. Unlike his uncle, however, you were fed up with his demeanor. Zuko held on to so much anger and resentment, all aimed at the wrong person.

It wasn’t the Avatar that would bring his honor back, couldn’t he see? His father had showed his position quite clearly when he burned Zuko badly enough to leave him scarred for life. And not only because of the mark in his face.

“I’m tired of waiting” Zuko muttered, showing his impatience once more. 

“Patience is a virtue, dear nephew” Although Iroh was clearly taking to him, his kind eyes fell over you as well.

“Don’t bother, Iroh” You said nonetheless, unable to contain your bitterness in regards to the prince’s demeanor as of late. It had only gotten worse these last few days. 

Your comment earned you a bad look from him. You turned your face away. In reality, you were only trying to hide how much it pained you. How deeply it hurt you to see him deny the truth and go after someone who only wanted to help people.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Zuko barked back, dedicating you a challenging glare and demanding a reaction from you.

“It means you are being stupid and stubborn!” You said, slamming your cup on the ground. “Capturing the Avatar won’t-”

“If I bring him to my father, he will restore my honor!” He interrupted you, raising his volume much louder than you.

“No, he won’t!”

“Don’t talk about what you know nothing of, Y/N!”

“I do know! No offense, Zuko, but your father is a jerk”

“He is not!”

“Whatever you say…”

“Yes, I am the prince and-”

“You are a banished prince whose father doesn’t care for!”

“That’s enough!” He abruptly stood up, and his face contorted in the angriest grimace you had ever seen. “If you’re not going to help, leave right now!”

“I will!” You threw the cup of tea at his feet in an outburst of fury. “I don’t want to be around you anymore!”

Just when you had already turned your back on him, you realized what that implied. Just as your foot hovered in the air as you took the first step, you paused. Looking over your shoulder, you locked gazes with Iroh. It wasn’t fair to him either. His eyes were laced with sadness, almost begging you not to give up on Zuko. Without looking at the prince, you shook your head at his uncle. You didn’t have the strength to believe in him anymore, not when he continued to push you away like that.

Making your choice, you continued walking. Away from them. Away from him. Silence lingered for a bit longer until you were out of reach.

“Y/N called you Zuko…” Iroh whispered, still saddened as they both watched how you left without looking back. “Not Lee…”

“So what?” He replied with a shrug, even if his voice broke. Deep down, he knew what that meant. Even if his uncle didn’t give him an answer either.

To you, he wasn’t Lee anymore. He wasn’t that person you had grown so fond of, that you had met so long ago and had decided to help. That you had continued to address like that because that was the boy you knew and cared about. No, he was Zuko to you now. The angry prince from the evil Fire Nation, someone you could’t rely on anymore. You thought of him like everyone else did.

Facing his back to his uncle, Zuko frowned. He tried to hide how much that thought hurt him. Hide it even from himself.

-

Every time a sound came, his heart raced. Zuko looked for you in every shadow, in every face he came across, in every vaguely familiar voice he heard. You had been separated for what felt like months, even if only a week had gone by. Each minute that passed only filled him with more regret. 

As he returned to where Iroh was waiting for him, Zuko dragged his feet. His heart felt heavy, but he tried to straighten up and pretend like it didn’t.

“You’re back!” Iroh warmly smiled at his nephew, even if the gesture faded at the sight of a crestfallen Zuko. 

He had been patiently waiting for him to return from his search for you, and when he finally did it was alone. What was worse, Zuko didn’t seem to want to stay. Your argument heavily weighted on him, it was easy to tell. A part of him was glad that Zuko regretted what happened and was adamant on finding you. On making things right. The other part wished he would stay by his side, where he was safe and accompanied.

“I’m sorry, uncle, but I came only to speak to you” Zuko told him, hanging his head low. “I was hoping Y/N had returned and met with you, but…”

“I wish I could give you good news, prince Zuko” Iroh shook his head, confirming that he had not seen you at all.

“I need to find Y/N” The thought of something horrible happening to you was too awful to bear. It was all the more terrible when he remembered how your last moments together went. 

Zuko clenched his fists, hating that you had that perception of him. That you were tired of fighting to bring the good in him, that you truly thought he didn’t care about you. That you left him forever without knowing how important you were to him.

Only dedicating his uncle a last resigned glance before leaving again, Zuko sighed. His feet began mindlessly moving as his head wandered. 

Maybe you and Iroh were right. Maybe the firelord wasn’t worth all this trouble, maybe the Avatar wouldn’t restore his honor. Maybe, like you said, he was only a boy trying to help people. 

If only he could talk to you one more time… It was his only thought, repeating over and over again, as he continued moving. He didn’t even watch where he was going, he was just trying to leave that feeling behind.

“Lee?” Zuko halted at the sound of a familiar voice. However, and unlike many other times during that week, when he looked up he wasn’t dissapointed this time.

“Y/N” He uttered, watching you from a distance, almost thinking it was too good to be true. 

Something, however, stopped him from taking another step. He knew it wasn’t the shock of seeing you. It might have been his pride, or that eternal struggle within him, or the fear of being too vulnerable in front of you. It didn’t matter. All of these obstacles became insignificant when he realized something. You were hurt, there were bruises all over your face. Just then, your knees buckled and you fell to the floor.

“Y/N!” Without even thinking, Zuko ran to you and took you by the shouldes. “Are you okay?”

Despite your weak state, you managed a faint smile as you looked into his golden eyes. He frowned in concern, but you didn’t mind him.

“I found you” You muttered, feebly leaning against him.

“You’re injured” Frozen in place, he didn’t allow him arms to wrap around you quite yet, even as you forehead rested against his shoulder. “What happened?”

“I got in trouble, big one” You paused for a moment, exhausted. “I should have been more careful, but I couldn’t focus and-”

“This was all my fault” He interrupted you, urgently taking you in his arms now. “None of this would have happened if-”

“If I had been more patient” Breaking away just enough to look into his eyes, you were quick to cut his guilt. “I haven’t given up on you, I never did, not really. I was just angry and frustrated and…”

“Forgive me” One of his hands moved to brush a knuckle against a nasty looking bruise in your cheek. “I know you only had my best interests at heart”

There was a pause in which he desperately squeezed you against him, trying to confirm that you were there with him again. That you were alive and well.

You broke the silence, uncomfortable with the thoughts that undoubtedly plagued his mind. 

“Did your uncle nag you about this?” 

“He did”

“I owe him a hug then”

“I’m sorry, Y/N…” Zuko couldn’t bring himself to just accept your attempts and pretend like nothing had happened. The guilt still clutched on to his chest. “I let my anger separate us, but these days apart have really made me realize…”

“Enough of that…” You didn’t want him dwelling on it, so you tried to give him a smile again. “I’m tired”

“But…” He argued, intently looking at you.

“You’re so rude, Lee” You locked eyes with him, hoping he understood what was on your mind. “You didn’t even say hello”

“I told you my real name a long time ago…”

“Shut up and say it”

A glint in your eyes finally made him understand. You had forgiven him, you did soon after being separated. He had shown regret, he had shown that he cared, that he was at least willing to listen now. And if not, Iroh would help in nudging him in the right direction. Zuko relaxed, also losening his subconscious tight grip on you, and nodded his head.

“Hello, Y/N” Not letting go of you, he helped you to your feet. “Welcome back” 

You sighed in relief and leaned your weight on him. Those days had been long and scary, but you were back. You were safe, with people who cared about you. With people who would protect you and nurse you back to health.

Zuko didn’t think twice to wrap an arm around your waist to support you. You needed him, and he wouldn’t let you down this time. 

“I hope Iroh has some tea ready” You groggily said as you two slowly walked back to him. “I could use some right now”

“I’m sure he does” Lee smiled. “He’ll be happy to see you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos are great, but comments and feedback are especially appreciated! :D


End file.
